1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device used for a mobile device such as a notebook computer or a portable information terminal, and more particularly, to a dual-screen mobile display device, which embodies a dual-screen display according to a user's selection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the widespread availability of mobile devices such as portable telephones and notebook computers, many people are using such mobile devices. To enhance portability of such mobile devices, they have been designed to be small, slim, and lightweight. Accordingly, components mounted in the mobile devices have been small and semiconductor-based.
However, in spite of a trend to produce smaller mobile devices, there is a demand for a larger-sized screen in a display device mounted in the mobile device so that a user can more easily view the displayed images.
Flat panel displays have been widely used as an example of the display device mounted in the mobile device. Since the flat panel display is thinner compared to a CRT display device and because it consumes less electricity, flat panel displays are suitable for applications in mobile devices.
Recently, with developments in communication technology, bandwidth of mobile devices has rapidly increased. Accordingly, a user can exchange a large amount of data through a wireless network and view multi-media contents such as moving images using the mobile device. However, in spite of a diversity of viewable contents, the conventional mobile device cannot provide a larger screen due to a design emphasis on size reduction or minimization.
That is, since the display device mounted in the mobile device cannot be larger in size than a size of the mobile device itself, there is a limit to a degree to which the screen can be enlarged.
Furthermore, an additional display device that is used separately from the mobile device can embody a display with a large screen, but such an additional display device does not enhance portability. Moreover, the additional display device increases manufacturing costs.